1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to video systems and more specifically to a system and method for transferring a video program for display at a remote location.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Viewing of various types of video programs has become increasingly popular. These programs are generally viewed on standard television sets. Typical video programs include motion pictures, entertainment produced for television, and educational and training programs. An extremely wide variety of programs have been designed or adapted for television viewing.
In order to transfer the video programs to a remote location where they can be viewed, programs can be broadcast using radio waves, transferred to the remote location by means of a specially installed dedicated cable, or transfer of a physical copy on video tape or video disk can be made. Each method of distributing video programs has drawbacks for certain applications.
When video programs are transferred using radio waves, there is little or no control over who receives and views the program. This method of transferring video programs is not suitable for limited distribution of pay programs. In addition, the number of channels for transferring programs is not unlimited, and picture quality of the program can be degraded by atmospheric conditions.
Barring technical problems, programs transferred to a remote location along a specially installed, dedicated cable generally have a reliably good picture quality. However, the cable must be installed at each remote location, and controlled through a centralized facility. Although many video channels can be carried over some cable systems, the number of channels is, again, not unlimited. As is the case with broadcast systems, transmitting equipment must be made available at the time any particular program is to be viewed. The selection of programs and times for viewing are made centrally, as is the case with broadcast systems, and are not under the control of a viewer at a remote location.
Physical transport of video tapes to a remote location allows the viewer to select the program to be viewed and the time for viewing. However, such tapes must be physically transported to the remote location. This takes time, and is often not convenient for the viewer. In addition, the physical video tape or disk containing the programming is subject to loss, theft, and deterioration.
It would be desirable to provide a system and method for transmitting video programs to remote locations which overcomes various drawbacks as described above.